


stealth mode ottering (traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Pictures, Banter, Creature Stiles, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Isaac is an asshole, M/M, Romantic Peter, Spanish Translation, Summer, Traducción, Uncle Ennis, Wereotter Ennis, Wereotter Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: En donde Stiles es un cambiaformas nutria y no deja que nadie toque su piedra





	1. ottering

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ottering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267871) by [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a nezstorm por dejarme traducir esta serie tan linda, a kien no le gusta Stiles como cambiaforma, ya lo hemos visto como zorro, conejito y ahora como nutria

La piedra favorita de Stiles es ovalada, con un tono rosado, y es del tamaño de un huevo de gallina, pero un poco más plana que uno. Se ajusta perfectamente a sus bolsillos, lo que lo convierte en un peso agradable. A menudo la sostiene en su mano cuando está estresado porque es lo suficientemente dura como para sentirlo cuando la frota con los dedos, los movimientos repetitivos y la textura familiar lo que facilita la calma.

Stiles nunca está sin su piedra.

La piedra de su madre estaba hecha de bordes y ángulos, una simple cosa gris que le gustaba más por la forma divertida que por cualquier otra cosa. Solía hacer que Stiles adivinara lo que parecía, siempre sonriéndole cariñosamente sin importar la respuesta ridícula que le diera. Stiles la sostuvo una sola vez, brevemente antes de que la pusieran en su tumba. Nunca supo qué le recordaba a su madre exactamente, pero tal vez todas las respuestas fueron correctas.

Stiles nunca deja que nadie toque la piedra, incluso si Scott a veces se burlaba de él por eso, llamando Gollum Stiles y la piedra su precioso tesoro.

No es hasta que está con Peter que piensa en ello: permitir que alguien más se aferre a su pequeño tesoro. A menudo cuando era niño, veía cómo su madre simplemente le pasaba la piedra a su padre por seguridad cuando no tenía sus propios bolsillos. No le gustaba ponerla en su bolso.

Es una parte importante de él y de quién es, y Peter ha aceptado sus peculiaridades inusuales, a menudo mirándolo con diversión cuando Stiles insistió en que Peter debería dejarle tomar su mano para que durmieran la siesta.

A veces, cuando Stiles se queda seco con largas horas de estudio o de investigación, demasiado agotado para siquiera pensar en dormir unas horas, Peter simplemente se sentaba a su lado, acercaba sus lados y enredaba sus dedos. Frotaba los dedos de Stiles con su pulgar, dibujando círculos lentos sobre su piel, y Stiles parpadearía soñoliento en cuestión de minutos, seguro escondido contra Peter.

Y Peter sabía que Stiles lo amaba, Stiles no tenía reparos en decirle al lobo cómo se sentía. Pero a veces conseguía esta mirada, su sonrisa un poco torcida antes de devolver las palabras y distraer a Stiles con un beso…. Como si pensara que Stiles podría hacerlo mejor, podría amar a alguien más de lo que ama a Peter.

Entonces quizás eso, más que nada, es la razón por la cual Stiles está haciendo esto.

Van a salir hoy, al cine para ver al nuevo Bond porque ambos aprecian a Ben Whishaw como Q y luego tomarán algo de comida italiana e irán al apartamento de Peter para acurrucarse en su increíblemente cómodo sofá de cuero. No es una ocasión para vestirse de algo sofisticado, pero Stiles se pone los vaqueros más ajustados que tiene y renuncia a las capas en favor de un buen jersey que pudo haberle robado a Peter la semana pasada.

Él no tiene dónde poner su piedra.

Lo pone un poco inquieto, mientras espera, sosteniendo su piedra en sus manos y alisando sus pulgares sobre la superficie de la misma. Pero bueno, envió una foto a Lydia y a Erica, y recibió el cien por ciento de aprobación de ambas, junto con Erica llamándole simplemente para hacerle un silbido de admiración. Peter seguramente apreciará sus esfuerzos.

Se sobresalta un poco cuando llaman a la puerta, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, pero se levanta, respira hondo y decide enfrentar la música.

Su sonrisa, cuando abre la puerta y ve a Peter allí esperándolo, es genuina. Él siempre sonríe por su lobo.

—Hey, —chilla un poco nerviosamente y no permite que la ceja que Peter arquea le impida en lo más mínimo.

En lugar de eso, se va directamente a dar un dulce y beso de bienvenida, que posiblemente se entretenga por un minuto más de lo necesario, pero nadie se queja, y no tan sigilosamente pone la piedra en el bolsillo delantero de Peter.

Peter rompe el beso ante eso, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras rebusca en sus jeans para ver qué era lo que Stiles se metió en su bolsillo.

Stiles se preocupó un poco y se muerde el labio inferior con los dientes, meciéndose en las puntas de los pies mientras veía cómo los ojos de Peter se abren un poco cuando se da cuenta de lo que sostenía.

Echa un vistazo a Stiles, su cara es ilegible, pero luego se guarda la piedra y arrastra a Stiles más cerca. Él arrastra a Stiles con un brazo alrededor de la cintura y lo besa nuevamente y de alguna manera el beso es mucho más dulce que el que acaban de compartir.

Cuando se separaron esta vez, Stiles se encontró agarrando las solapas de la chaqueta de Peter, ruborizado y hormigueando hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ambos sonríen, un poco estúpidamente, y tal vez sea el más feliz Peter que Stiles haya visto.

Por eso tiene que besarlo de nuevo.

****

Están abrazados en el sofá de Peter dos horas más tarde, habiendo olvidado la película a favor de la comida y besándose, la piedra de Stiles todavía a salvo en el bolsillo de Peter. Stiles está sosteniendo la mano de Peter y está listo para una siesta, con la barriga llena y los labios hinchados por los besos, contentos.

Él acaricia el hombro de Peter y Peter lo acerca. Siente la presión de los labios sobre la coronilla antes de que Peter le diga: —Yo también te amo.


	2. sticky paws

No todos son tan serviciales cuando se trata de la naturaleza de la nutria de Stiles como lo son Scott y Peter. Todos los modales y hábitos de Stiles son algo a lo que Scott se acostumbró a lo largo de los años, y a lo que Peter ha llegado a apreciar, incluso si eso significa que está atrapado en el baño cuando Stiles duerme una siesta en la bañera.

La mayoría de los miembros de la manada, como Lydia o Boyd, incluso Erica, no se preocupan demasiado. Derek no parece tener nada que decir al respecto, pero Stiles lo sorprendió sonriendo un par de veces, cuando vio a Stiles y Peter durmiendo la siesta juntos, con las manos juntas. Allison y, sorprendentemente, Jackson lo arrastra para ir a nadar con ellos y nadan en la piscina hasta que les duelen los músculos.

Sin embargo, Isaac aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para preguntarle a Stiles sobre el nombre de su roca favorita. Lo cual, aunque molesta después de un tiempo, es lo suficientemente inofensivo que a veces Stiles divierte a todos presentando los nombres más ridículos. A veces incluso habla con la roca en voz baja, solo para molestar a Isaac.

Pero a pesar de su animosidad compartida, Stiles nunca pensó que Isaac iría tan lejos como para tomar su roca.

Están trabajando en la actualización del bestiario, un esfuerzo colectivo que implica un poco de trabajo de codificación hecho por Danny, una gran cantidad de libros leídos y referencias cruzadas, montones de notas y un montón de escritura.

Stiles, Mason y Lydia se han adueñado la mesa del comedor, extendiéndose hasta el punto de una disputa territorial ocasional cuando los bolígrafos se alejan un poco. El resto de la manada está dispersa por todo el loft mientras ayudan, o al menos tratan de no molestar a los que trabajan. Y, ya que está cerca de la hora de la cena, Peter prohibió que alguno entrara en la cocina mientras cocina algo que ya tiene a todos los niños olfateando apreciativamente.

Stiles tiene su roca en la mesa justo debajo de su mano izquierda, la hace rodar hacia adelante y hacia atrás y juega con ella en general, mientras revisa las notas. Le ayuda a enfocarse. Está tan absorto en el tema que no se da cuenta de que Isaac se acerca sigilosamente hasta que es demasiado tarde y Isaac alarga la mano para recoger la piedra de Stiles.

—Realmente no entiendo qué tiene de especial esta roca, —se pregunta Isaac en voz alta mientras arroja la roca de Stiles al aire y la atrapa de nuevo como si fuera una especie de juguete estúpido.

Y Stiles solo lo mira, con la garganta tensa y repentinamente incapaz de respirar, la frecuencia cardíaca aumentando y sin comprender realmente lo que está sucediendo porque ¿cómo se atreve Isaac? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Stiles no le dio permiso...

Está tartamudeando, incapaz de respirar o hablar, y ni siquiera escucha la conmoción que lo rodea. Lydia y Scott están mandando miradas asesinas a Isaac, Erica es retenida por Boyd con el ceño fruncido y Derek avanza hacia Isaac antes de que el idiota sea asesinado...

Pero entonces Peter está allí y arranca la piedra de la mano de Isaac y se la entrega a Stiles quien la agarra y la sostiene cerca de su pecho, enroscándose alrededor de ella. Hay una mano frotando su espalda, probablemente la de Mason, ya que Lydia aún mira amenazante a Isaac.

—Si fuera tú, —dice Peter, tono engañosamente ligero y una sonrisa tan agradable que es inquietante, —estaría considerando todas las formas en que le pedirás disculpas a Stiles y te lo compensarán. Y nunca volverás a tocar esa roca a menos que quieras encontrarte destrozado y deseando estar muerto. ¿Entendido?

Isaac asiente con la cabeza como si fuera a sacudirlo antes de que Scott y Derek lo alejaran. El aura de decepción que están exudando podría ser incluso peor que las amenazas de Peter cuando se trata de Isaac.

Pero a Stiles realmente no le importa eso ahora. Él simplemente acuna su roca e intenta respirar, la comodidad silenciosa de Mason lo ayuda un poco a calmarse. Y luego Peter está allí también. Arrastró una silla lo suficientemente cerca como para que, cuando se sienta, se presione directamente contra Stiles. Envuelve un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y lo tira hacia él, permitiendo que Stiles se meta en su costado y jade suavemente contra el pecho de Peter.

Se quedan así hasta que Stiles se queda dormitando contra Peter, los otros dándoles su espacio, y Boyd y Erica se apresuran en la cocina y terminan la cena que Peter comenzó.

Más tarde, una vez que terminan de comer y Stiles y Peter trabajan codo con codo, el último escudo físico entre Stiles y el resto de los ocupantes del loft, Stiles presiona su piedra en la mano de Peter, seguro de que su lobo lo mantendrá seguro.


	3. a floater

Los días de la manada en el lago son, de lejos, los favoritos de Stiles. Solo lo han hecho unas cuantas veces, por lo general solo Stiles, Jackson y Allison en la piscina salpicando y corriendo. Pero el lago en el extremo norte de la Reserva es uno en el que Stiles prácticamente creció, por lo que estar aquí con sus amigos es realmente importante para él ahora.

Solía venir aquí con sus padres todos los fines de semana, incluso antes de poder nadar. Su madre iba a la deriva con él en su vientre mientras su padre se sentaba en el borde con una caña de pescar y los mantenía vigilados. Lo hacían con tanta frecuencia, solo él y su madre en sus formas de nutria jugando en el agua, ya que su padre fracasó por completo en la pesca, que todos los lugareños sabían que no deberían molestar al Sheriff en ese momento.

Pero luego Claudia se enfermó y luego murió, y dejaron de ir al lago. Simplemente no era lo mismo sin estar aquí para jugar en el agua con Stiles, o tirar del hilo de pescar para molestar a John. No había nadie para sostener la pata de Stiles mientras flotaba en el medio del lago.

Después de un tiempo comenzaron a ir por separado, pero poco a poco volvieron a tener el hábito de hacerlo juntos. Y aunque hay una parte de ellos que siempre les faltara, Stiles piensa que esto también está bien. Especialmente cuando Peter comienza a unirse a ellos también.

Hoy solo es su manada, aunque Stiles piensa en hacer que Melissa y su padre, y los padres de Chris y Kira vengan también algún día.

Stiles está ahora en el agua, ha cambiado a su nutria para poder jugar mejor con los demás, especialmente desde que Erica y Kira insistieron en algunas rondas de voleibol. Lydia y Derek están tomando el sol y mirando al resto detrás de sus elegantes gafas de sol.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Stiles sienta que necesita un descanso. Peter lo sacó del agua hace media hora, le puso un poco de protector solar y le hizo de comer un poco. Y ahora es Stiles quien vuelve a arrastrar a Peter al lago porque ya es hora de echar una siesta.

—¿No puedo quedarme aquí y sostener tu mano mientras flotas?

Stiles se burla de él en lugar de una respuesta real.

—Tu bañera es demasiado pequeña para que podamos dormir juntos, —se apretuja contra Peter, alisa las manos por los brazos de Peter y le sonríe tímidamente, —Vamos, siesta ahora y más tarde cuando regresemos a tu lugar, tendremos más energía.

Es una táctica barata y Stiles sabe que Peter lo está complaciendo, pero todavía cuenta como una victoria cuando Peter suelta un suspiro de derrota.

Stiles lo besa dulcemente en agradecimiento y llama a los demás para que se unan también, mientras se acuesta, flotando con poco esfuerzo mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Peter.

Él ya tiene a Mason buscando su otra mano, puede ver a Erica usando a Boyd como una balsa y nadando hacia ellos, pero luego ve a Peter tratando de flotar justo a su lado solo para hundirse, tirando de Stiles.

Stiles se está riendo tan pronto como está de vuelta sobre la superficie y llega a ver la expresión agria en la cara de Peter. Peter parece ofenderse por la reacción de Stiles y regresa a la orilla sin decir una palabra.

—¡No! ¡Vuelve! ¡Podrías intentarlo de nuevo! —Stiles propone mientras sigue, todavía riéndose un poco.

Él alcanza a Peter y salta sobre su espalda, haciendo que Peter lo arrastre mientras acaricia la piel húmeda de Peter.

—¿Al menos estás a salvo en la bañera?, —Dice, luego rápidamente se convierte en una nutria y huye, Peter persiguiéndolo.

Mucho más tarde, una vez que Peter dejó de enfurruñarse por no poder flotar (aunque le tomó algunos besos y promesas de cosas divertidas por venir), Stiles se une a Erica y se aferra a Boyd mientras nada despacio alrededor del lago. Mason y Kira agarrados a las piernas de Stiles, el resto jugando al voleibol otra vez, con Lydia como su árbitro.

Esto, piensa Stiles mientras observa a Allison y Jackson corriendo justo después de su pequeña balsa, es como siempre deberían ser los días de la manada.


	4. playing favorites

Stiles es la única persona que se atrevería a golpear a Ennis con una cuchara y vivir para contarlo. También es el único a quien Ennis solo sonríe en respuesta, en lugar de usar la cuchara sobre él de una manera muy creativa y dolorosa.

Tal como está, Ennis solo lo intenta una vez más solo recibir un golpe en la mano nuevamente.

—Quita tus sucias patas de mis tallarines.

—Pero solo estoy probando el sabor, —le sonríe a Stiles con ganas y le arrebata un tallarines, sorbiéndolo con un ruido feliz mientras se aleja del camino de las manos de Stiles.

Stiles realmente tiene que preguntarse, a veces, cuál de ellos es el adulto aquí.

—Las otras tres veces fueron pruebas. Si continúas así, no quedará nada para el caldo, —advierte Stiles, y luego se da vuelta con el paño de cocina por encima del hombro hacia Ennis cuando su tío intenta avanzar hacia los tallarines, de nuevo.

Ennis levanta sus manos en señal de derrota y se deja caer en la silla.

—No puedo evitarlo. Son mejores cuando están recién salidos de la olla. Nunca es lo mismo cuando se dejan afuera por un tiempo o en sopa. Además, ¿quién se iba a creer que el cachorro que no podía sostener las cucharas correctamente creció para ser el maestro de fideos?.

Stiles le lanza una mirada a Ennis.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo.

—Eso es porque eres tan inteligente como tu tío favorito. La parte importante es: ¿está funcionando?, —Pregunta Ennis.

Y luego hace un intento muy pobre de ojitos de cachorritos que tiene a Stiles resoplando. Aún así, él cede.

—Bien, demonio. Te haré tus propios fideos mañana. Ahora sé útil y prepara la mesa.

Ennis lo saluda y se pone a trabajar.

Por un momento, el único ruido en la cocina es el tintineo de platos y cubiertos, y Stiles se centra en el caldo, añadiendo hojas de apio como siempre lo hacía su madre. Las patatas estarán listas pronto, la ensalada está lista y la carne solo necesita descansar un poco en el horno. Lo único que queda es esperar a que papá regrese y Peter que llegué.

—Eso huele increíble, chico, —felicita Ennis, —Te has superado a ti mismo.

—Bueno, no todos los días mi tío favorito decide venir a visitarme.

Ennis pone los ojos en blanco y aleja a Stiles de la estufa y lo abraza. Stiles se hunde en él, sintiendo que volvía a tener cinco y ocho, y trece años, siempre a salvo y protegido en el abrazo de su tío. Él culpa al hecho de que Ennis es una torre incluso para una nutria gigante. No importa cuántos brotes de crecimiento haya tenido Stiles, nunca podrá ponerse al día.

—Oh, como si tuvieras tiempo de echarme de menos con tu cariñito, —Ennis bromea y despeina el cabello de Stiles, se ríe cuando Stiles le golpea tratando de escapar, pero finalmente lo suelta.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás celoso porque tengo un nuevo favorito?

Ennis da un resoplido desdeñoso, —Por favor, como si Peter pudiera competir por el título.

—Te sorprenderias. Quiero decir, él no puede flotar sobre el agua sin importar cuánto lo intente, pero lo solucionamos con una colchoneta de agua. Y siempre me toma de la mano cuando duermo la siesta, incluso si eso significa que tiene que sentarse en el baño durante una hora porque estoy durmiendo en la bañera, —dice Stiles, con el corazón lleno y mariposas en el estómago.

Se da cuenta de que Ennis lo mira y se sonroja al instante, su tío le sonríe a sabiendas.

—Te ha dado fuerte, chico.

En lugar de negarlo, como decía su primer instinto, se encoge de hombros y sonríe. —Sí lo hago. Peter es un imbécil, pero se preocupa por mí. Me siento seguro cuando sostiene mi piedra para mí, incluso después de que Isaac la tomó esa vez. Entonces, por favor, trata de ser menos hostil y no lo amenaces demasiado. Incluso papá ya lo liberó del anzuelo.

Es el turno de Stiles de mirar a Ennis con ojos de cachorrito y Ennis simplemente no puede decirle que no, él tiene demasiada debilidad por Stiles.

—Sí, está bien, bien. Quita esa cara ya. Ahora cuéntame todo sobre este Isaac y por qué decidió tomar tu piedra, —dice Ennis y hace crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a la cocina para terminar los preparativos de la cena, pero está sonriendo, feliz de tener a su tío allí, siempre listo para protegerlo.


	5. reprieve

—Ni siquiera te molestes con la ropa, —dice Peter mientras observa a Stiles moverse por la habitación, juntando cosas que podría necesitar durante su viaje, la bolsa de lona abierta en su cama justo al lado de donde Peter está actualmente tendido.

No van a ir muy lejos: solo a una casa en la playa que Peter alquiló por capricho cuando Stiles mencionó que no ha nadado en el océano durante mucho tiempo. Tendrán una parte de la playa para ellos solos, sin otras casas a la vista, una nevera bien surtida para la que Peter ya hizo arreglos. Incluso podría haber un pequeño bote involucrado en sus planes, para un baño romántico por la noche si Stiles se sintiera a gusto.

Sin embargo, con toda honestidad, espera pasar la mayor parte de la semana con ropa tan poco como sea posible en la playa y nada en la casa, y engatusando a Stiles para que haga lo mismo.

No solo para acceder fácilmente a ese delicioso cuerpo, sino también para ser libre y soltarse, moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás libremente. Sus bañadores tienen un bolsillo con cremallera y se ha asegurado de que Stiles también tenga uno así para que cualquiera de ellos pueda mantener la roca de Stiles a salvo.

Entonces, realmente, no hay mucha necesidad de ropa real.

—No corro tan cálido como tu pensaste, —dice Stiles, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Peter y permitiendo que Peter lo abrace, —¿Y si el clima empeora?

Peter sabe que es un juego, siente que Stiles sonríe contra su cuello, donde el chico está acariciando su garganta. Aun así, los mueve a los dos para que Stiles esté debajo de él, y la bolsa de lona se caiga de la cama haciendo que Stiles sonría.

—Solo tendré que mantenerte caliente.


	6. these hands

Ennis se enorgullece de lo grande y fuerte que es, su masa muscular y robustez, en las duras líneas de su cuerpo. A él no le importa que intimide a la gente, está más que satisfecho con ella.

Claudia solo se ríe de su acto duro, aprieta su antebrazo y le dice que es suave en todo lo que cuenta. Luego Stiles está sobre él antes de que Ennis incluso tenga tiempo para burlarse porque sabe que Stiles tiene a Ennis envuelto alrededor de sus pequeños y gorditos dedos.

Ennis no puede discutir con él de todos modos. Simplemente deja que Stiles se suba por él, como su propio gimnasio privado de la jungla y luego lo lanza al aire como si no pesara nada en absoluto, saboreando la risa encantada de Stiles.

Él va a proteger a su sobrino del mundo. Sin importar qué.

Pero no importa cuánto levante, corra y se entrene, hay cosas de las que sus manos grandes no pueden proteger a ninguno de ellos. Él puede salir y luchar contra cualquier humano o animal que haya. Pero la muerte de Claudia no se puede detener con flexiones.

Stiles parece tan pequeño y frágil a raíz de la muerte de su madre, incluso más frágil que cuando era un cachorro, un pequeño frijol comparado con cualquiera de las formas de Ennis.

Ennis no puede luchar contra la muerte, no puede devolver a Claudia sin importar a quién o a qué golpee. Él tiene todo este poder, toda esta fuerza que hace que muchos se cubran y huyan...

Se siente débil frente al dolor de Stiles, listo para desmoronarse cada vez que Stiles se aferra a él.

Pero él tiene estas manos enormes y aunque no puede soportar el peso que Stiles lleva ahorasobre sus hombros y en su corazón, puede llevar a Stiles a través de él.

Puede recoger Stiles cuando sea necesario y sostenerlo tan cerca y tan fuerte como Stiles necesite. Pronto Stiles se hará más alto, lo suficientemente alto como para que Ennis bromee sobre tener que doblarlo por la mitad para poder llevarlo.

Por ahora, sin embargo, puede envolverse a su alrededor como el escudo que siempre se suponía que era, promete "Te tengo cachorro, te tengo", en voz baja, hasta que Stiles le cree.


	7. my moon

—Cierra tus ojos y extiende tu mano.

Stiles se ríe y rueda los ojos, pero cierra los ojos, sin embargo, extiende la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Peter lo recompensa acercándolo a su lado y besándole la mejilla. Stiles se apoya en él con un murmullo complacido.

Luego están arrastrando los pies, el columpio en el que se sientan para balancearse ligeramente cuando Peter se mueve, antes de que algo pequeño, frío y redondo se coloque en su mano. Instintivamente, Stiles cierra sus dedos alrededor de él, pero no abre los ojos hasta que Peter le dice que puede.

Es una piedra, perfectamente redonda y reluciente a la luz de la lámpara del porche. Es blanca con manchas grises que lo hacen parecer una luna llena. Tiene una delicada cadena de plata y, aunque es un hermoso regalo, Stiles está seguro de que hay más que solo su belleza.

Se vuelve para mirar a Peter y lo encuentra mirando la piedra en la mano de Stiles con una pequeña sonrisa que parece nostálgica.

—Solía pertenecer a mi abuela, —dice Peter mientras toma la mano de Stiles y ambos sostienen el colgante, —Y su madre antes de ella, pero no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la familia exactamente. Lo encontré en la bóveda cuando estaba buscando algunos de los antiguos grimorios, —él traza su pulgar alrededor de los bordes de la piedra antes de cerrar la mano de Stiles alrededor y mirar a Stiles apropiadamente, —Mi abuela era la única persona en mi familia que me trataba como un miembro de la familia en lugar de un accidente que mis padres no querían, y ella me dio esto para recordarme que soy más fuerte, e incluso si estoy solo la Luna me está cuidando.

Peter dice la última oración con una sonrisa irónica, como si no creyera que realmente lo estuviera diciendo y Stiles puede escuchar las comillas alrededor de las palabras. Aún así, está muy claro que la piedra es muy valiosa para él y eso hace que Stiles quiera lanzarse hacia adelante y besar a Peter hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

Sin embargo, aún no lo hace, porque parece que Peter tiene algo más que decir.

Está mirando a Stiles, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa suave, y alcanza a tomar la mejilla de Stiles en su mano.

—Me das tu piedra, Stiles, confías en mí para mantenerla a salvo, para mantenerte a salvo. Y ahora quiero que tengas esto y la guardes para mí, —Peter lo mira por un momento, como si estuviera esperando que asimilara sus palabras y su significado, luego cierra la distancia entre ellos y besa a Stiles como si fuera algo interminablemente valioso para él.

Con una mano agarrada a la piedra y la otra retorcida en la camisa de Peter, Stiles jura en silencio que nunca se separará y cuidará de Peter, le dará la fuerza que necesita.


	8. baby pictures

—¡Dios mío, Ennis, no! ¡Devuélvemela! —Stiles grita incluso mientras se apresura por el respaldo del sofá en su prisa por alcanzar a su tío.

Como era previsible, Ennis se aparta del camino de las manos de Stiles, buscando en la billetera las fotos de bebés, todas ellas increíblemente tiernas y con Stiles en sus dos pieles. También como era de esperar, todos sus amigos se animan e incluso comienzan a acercarse, en alerta como si llegara la pizza.

Nunca debería haber llevado a Ennis al loft para encontrarse con sus amigos. Confiar en su tío para lamentarlo incluso cinco minutos después de que las presentaciones se terminaron y que Stiles se acurrucara con Peter.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, fue Kira, y no Erica, quien arrebató las fotos de la mano de su tío y las arrullo, encantada. Entonces el resto de sus supuestos amigos la rodean y Stiles simplemente se resigna a toda la vergüenza que seguirá.

Él regresa a su lugar en el sofá y se deja caer en el regazo de Peter. Su novio parece ser el único que no está a punto de zafarse de su piel mientras espera ver al pequeño Stiles chupando su garra, por ejemplo.

Pero eso, sospecha Stiles, es solo porque su padre y Ennis ya compartieron los álbumes de fotos con él.

A ver si vuelve a prepararles una cena elegante, piensa con venganza, incluso cuando hace que Peter vuelva a acurrucarse mejor.


	9. winter shenanigans

Stiles tiene la barriga perfecta para deslizarse. Él sabe exactamente que tiene que hacer para deslizarse, puede calcular la velocidad, la distancia e incluso la pose. Él es la imagen de la gracia cuando lo hace en su forma de nutria, si no tropieza mientras corre primero.

Solía competir con su familia, su mamá y su papá y el tío Ennis también. Le hacía ojos de cachorrito al tío Deuc hasta que cedía, incluso si el tío Deuc siempre ganaba, deslizándose unos centímetros más que Stiles. Stiles siempre hacía pucheros pidiendo más, porque el tío Ennis desafiaría a Deucalion a un duelo, una nutria gigante contra un hombre lobo, y ambos harían trampas para bajar la pendiente.

Ennis siempre complació a Stiles, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de que Stiles es un adulto ahora, con un novio y una fecha para la boda, un hogar que todos sus amigos estaban ayudando a construir.

Ennis también ha sido siempre un embaucador y una amenaza, y usaría el hecho de que era más grande que Stiles en sus dos formas contra él. Por ejemplo, chocando contra un Stiles de cinco años y enviándolo a un montón de nieve, la nutria gigante se dejó caer sobre él sin ningún cuidado en el mundo, Stiles se enterró debajo y moviéndose como un pez fuera del agua.

Eso lo que Ennis ha intentado hacer todo el día hoy. Todo el grupo está reunido en la casa Hale, disfrutando de la nieve y tonteando. Ya han tenido algunas peleas de nieve, incluida una en la que se dividieron en tres equipos y se les dio una hora para construir un fuerte antes de que intentaran destruir el uno al otro.

A Stiles, Peter y Lydia se les prohibió estar en el mismo equipo porque eliminarían a todos los demás sin tener en cuenta las reglas de seguridad (Scott lo llama El Caos de Nieve de 2015). Entonces se les da un equipo y se vuelven tan competitivos que Scott reconsidera la prohibición, hasta que Ennis llega con John e inicia ataques contra todos ellos, sin favorecer a Stiles en absoluto.

Al final están todos mojados, algunos todavía se esconden fuera del alcance del jardín y fuera del alcance de las bolas de nieve, y Stiles se convirtió en un ángel de nieve.

Está echado boca arriba, con el sombrero medio caído y azotado por la cabeza y víctima de algunos disparos en la cabeza, se está sobrecalentando y enfriándose rápidamente, donde está enterrado en su mayor parte en una montaña de nieve. Ennis tiene el descaro de holgazanear sobre él, como si Stiles fuera una almohada blanda y el suelo el más cómodo de todos los sofás.

—Te odio mucho, —Stiles resopla, aunque ambos saben que está exagerando. Por todo lo que Ennis adora atormentar un poco a Stiles, nunca lo lastimaría de ninguna manera.

—Eres un mentiroso tan malo, muchacho, pensé que te había enseñado mejor, —ríe Ennis, pero finalmente se levanta y toma a Stiles del suelo.

Stiles se sacude la nieve, y luego se quita la ropa mojada, gorjeando a Ennis en un desafío mientras corre hacia una leve pendiente de nieve en el costado de la propiedad (Peter, Boyd y Derek acumularon todo el exceso de nieve sobre el la semana pasada por lo que es un lugar perfecto para deslizarse).

Stiles no tiene que mirar atrás para saber que Ennis lo está siguiendo, la risa bulliciosa y el golpeteo de las patas de Ennis en el suelo son un claro indicio.

Stiles se complace en derrotar a Ennis en la ladera todo el tiempo, incluso si se queda mojado y tiritando después. Principalmente porque tiene a Peter para ayudarlo a solucionar ese problema.

El hombre lobo lo está esperando en el porche una vez que Stiles termina de correr, la ropa de Stiles han sido recogidas y probablemente ya se hayan secado. Él tiene una ceja arqueada, pero él sonríe cuando Stiles se para sobre sus patas traseras y le tiende sus manos graciosamente.

—Tan exigente, —acusa Peter, pero él despliega la toalla que ha estado sosteniendo y la envuelve alrededor de Stiles antes de recogerlo, llevarlo a la casa.

Peter se deja caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, el resto de la manada a su alrededor toma chocolate caliente y se amontona debajo de las mantas, y coloca a Stiles en su regazo para ayudarlo a secarse.

—¿Quieres cambiarte?, —Peter le ofrece una vez que Stiles está casi seco, —Tengo una muda de ropa para ti en mi bolsa.

Stiles lo considera por un momento, pero ahora está tan cálido y cómodo, envuelto en la toalla y sostenido contra el pecho de Peter. Él niega con la cabeza y se mueve lo suficiente como para tocar su nariz con la de Peter en señal de agradecimiento. Él está perfectamente contento donde está.


	10. baby otter picture show

Ennis tiene al menos un millar de imágenes almacenadas, al parecer, inmediatamente listas para su visualización. Como si se hubiera estado preparando para la posibilidad de mostrar el bonito y pequeño bulto que solía ser su sobrino.

Hay fotos posando y otras espontáneas, de eventos familiares y pequeños momentos capturados. Hay Stiles en sus dos pieles, con sus padres, pisoteando el cuerpo enorme de Ennis con sus pequeñas patas, con sus tías, tíos y primos pequeños.

Hay fotos de Stiles dormido, cansado de jugar, en el regazo de su madre escondiéndose de los charcos. Hay un padre que lo sostiene como un pequeño huevo, seguido por una foto de él y su madre, ambos en pieles de nutria, acurrucados en la orilla del río.

O, la favorito de Issac, la foto de un Stiles aterrorizado en los brazos de un gran oso de peluche (en comparación con él).

Stiles no puede recordar la mayoría de las situaciones de las imágenes y videos cortos, pero recuerda mirar los álbumes con sus padres o su tío. Es agradable verlas de nuevo con sus amigos, con Peter, incluso si le hacen ruidos ridículos y se ríen de como sus pequeños pies tropiezan.

También hay innumerables videos, que varían en duración y calidad. En el que están viendo ahora Ennis es el que sostiene la cámara, mientras que John se agacha cerca del agua y Claudia nada cerca de Stiles, justo fuera de su alcance, tratando de convencerlo de que nade hacia ella.

Todo el grupo se pone serio, Derek incluido, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre el bebé Stiles en la pantalla y el verdadero sentado en el sofá con Peter.

Stiles, un poco avergonzado por toda la atención, y también se siente ofendido de que Ennis sacara todas sus imágenes de bebé y Peter lo abraza para que pueda esconder su rostro en su pecho.

Sin embargo, le duele algo en él, y no por el recuerdo de su madre. Es un tipo diferente de anhelo, uno que le hace echar un vistazo a Peter que sonríe con cariño mientras mira el video con el resto de la manada.

Peter debe sentir que Stiles lo está mirando porque gira la cabeza para mirar a Stiles, con curiosa peculiaridad en su cara, Stiles sacude la cabeza ante la pregunta silenciosa y se acurruca de nuevo, abrazando a Peter con más fuerza, deseando ver como Peter algún día mirara cariñosamente a su propio bebé.


End file.
